1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a motorcycle, including operating amount detector for detecting an operating amount of a brake operating element, fluid pressure generator capable of generating a fluid pressure independently of an operation of the brake operating element, a pressure-regulating unit interposed between the fluid pressure generator and a wheel brake so as to regulate an output fluid pressure of the fluid pressure generator and to apply the regulated fluid pressure to the wheel brake, and a control unit for controlling the operation of the pressure-regulating unit on the basis of a value detected by the operating amount detector, the pressure-regulating unit being arranged on the rear side of an engine body mounted on a body frame.
2. Description of the Background Art
A configuration in which a pressure-regulating unit is mounted to a body frame on the rear side of an engine mounted on a motorcycle has been known, as described in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158
Meanwhile, in the configuration as described in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158, the influence of vibrations transmitted from the engine mounted on the body frame cannot be prevented from being exerted on the pressure-regulating unit. In order to control the fluid pressure in the wheel brake with high accuracy, the influence of the vibrations transmitted from the engine on the pressure-regulating unit has to be eliminated assuredly.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brake system for a motorcycle in which the influence of vibrations transmitted from an engine is prevented from being exerted on a pressure-regulating unit.